Eres lo mas importante en mi vida
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Kimiko planea un encuentro con Raimundo en el cual las cosas comienzan a aclararse pero la ocuridad cubre esos momentos tan lindos y se desata un grave problema


Como siempre en las calles de Tokio todo era normal, la gente caminaba con algún destino y ocurría una que otra cosa, pero para una joven no era lo mismo de siempre.

Quería llegar muy rápido a su destino, puesto que alguien muy importante la esperaría. Y llego a una playa muy linda en la cual no había nadie y se entristeció del solo saber que la dejaron totalmente plantada en el lugar.

Pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás suyo y era nada menos que…

-Raimundo –Susurro Kimiko al ver que su amigo estaba detrás suyo mirándola muy dulcemente

-Pensaste que no vendría como habíamos acordado –Dijo Raimundo tomándola por la cintura para abrasarla.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la arena mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho de su vida y sus aventuras después del templo, después de todo, ya habían crecido mucho y no se encontraban en el templo.

-y ¿Has tenido problemas? –Pregunto curiosamente Raimundo

-En realidad si, han intentado pedir mi mano en matrimonio muchos hombres pero solo es porque mi padre es el magnate de los videojuegos y yo soy su hija y no, no los he aceptado a ninguno de ellos –Decía Kimiko con su típico carácter

-¿Y ninguno en realidad te ama? –Preguntaba Raimundo muy nervioso

-No, pero no me preocupaba –Decía Kimiko muy tranquila –Y tú, ¿Has tenido algún problema?

-En realidad si, pero no creo que te interese –Decía Raimundo algo raro por lo que acababa de decir

-Pero claro que me interesa, después de todo tu eras mi mejor amigo y siempre lo vas a ser –Decía Kimiko muy calmada

-De acuerdo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para jugar o divertirme un poco ya que he estado trabajando mucho –

-Y ¿Para que? –

-Para decirte esto –Decía Raimundo muy seguro de lo que diría –Mira Kimi, puede que suene raro pero tu fuiste lo mas importante en mi vida y por eso te pedí que si podíamos juntarnos aquí, además de decirte que te amo y no me gusto la idea de estar lejos de ti –

La joven quedo sorprendida de las palabras de Raimundo, nunca pensó que el sintiera eso por ella, o mas bien que haya planeado ese encuentro para declarársele.

Pero antes de que ella dijera una palabra el joven había sacado una caja y la abrió en frente de la joven dejando ver un anillo muy lindo con un diamante muy hermoso cosa que a la joven le fascinó.

-Kim, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? –Pregunto Raimundo esperando que no le rechazaran

-Rai –Comenzó a decir Kimiko mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –Claro que si, ahora y me quedaría contigo para siempre

Ambos se miraron muy dulcemente y Raimundo se acerco a la joven contemplándola por un instante para darle un beso, un beso que significaba a lo que ellos dos se habían comprometido.

Luego de haber conversado un poco mas, comenzaron a caminar y se mantenían muy apegados puesto que ya nada tenían que ocultar.

Pero algo muy malo ocurrió en ese instante. Intentaron asaltar a los jóvenes para quitarle el anillo a Kimiko pero Raimundo no lo iba a permitir. Y comenzó a luchar contra uno de los sujetos mientras que el otro intentaba quitarle el anillo a Kimiko con mucha violencia que la joven no daba más y el sujeto le pego en la cabeza haciendo que la joven cayera al piso y se golpeara mas fuerte en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y lo peor era que no respiraba.

Raimundo solo vio esa escena pero para ello los dos ladrones habían escapado del miedo pero sin poder haberle quitado el anillo a la joven.

El joven se acerco a Kimiko para ver como se encontraba pero nada ocurría, estaba inmóvil y nadie podía ayudarla, excepto él pero no sabia que hacer. Solo la acomodo entre sus brazos y lloro sin poder hacer nada para salvarla.

-Oh Kimiko, lo lamento tu lo eras todo para mi pero ahora no podré vivir sin ti. Eras mi mundo y ahora me encuentro totalmente solo, te amo y no me gustaría perderte –Decía Raimundo mientras lloraba descontroladamente y no podía pensar en salvarla ya que no había alternativa

Pero las lágrimas que había derramado sobre la ropa de la joven hicieron algo increíble. El afecto con el que lloraba y las lágrimas que derramo hicieron que en el interior de Kimiko su corazón recibiera todo ese afecto y volviera a funcionar. La joven volvió a abrir los ojos muy lentamente para encontrarse con que su amigo estaba llorando muy descontroladamente y que no paraba por nada, e instintivamente se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el joven parara de llorar y observara a su amiga quien estaba mirándolo muy feliz.

-¡Kimiko estas viva! –Dijo Raimundo muy alegre por su amiga, no lo podía creer, aunque eso no podía ser posible lo era. Kimiko estaba de vuelta

-Tuve miedo –Dijo Kimiko con algo de dificultad –pero ya estoy aquí, y no dejare que me separen de ti de nuevo.

Y diciendo esto, la joven se acerco a Raimundo y apretó sus labios contra los de el muy dulcemente para separarse de un momento tan bello y Kimiko se paro muy suavemente al igual que lo hizo Raimundo. Pero ambos ya estaban muy felices, ya que no se separaron por una muerte muy dolorosa, sino que estaban juntos y no querían que nada los separara.

Un año mas tarde, los dos jóvenes ya estaban muy felices de que el día haya llegado, era una boda muy especial que nadie se iba a perder, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Al final Omi se caso con la prima de Jack, Megan. Estaban muy felices por ellos dos y por sus amigos. Clay se caso con la mejor amiga de Kimiko, Keiko, y todo en su vida era feliz e incluso a keiko le daba mucha felicidad de que su amiga por fin se casara con el hombre a quien amó durante todo este tiempo.

Todo iba bien hasta que venia la ultima parte y la mejor.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento y cuando llego el momento, Raimundo se acerco a la joven para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso que fue tan hermoso que todos los ahí presentes se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir muy emocionados por la feliz pareja.

Luego todos estaban en el banquete de los recién casados mientras los padres de Kimiko y los de Raimundo hablaban muy felices por la unión de las dos familias, Omi y Clay hablaban muy contentos con la feliz pareja quien estaba mas unida y mas enamorada que antes.

-Kimiko te ves muy bien junto con Raimundo –Le decía Keiko a su amiga

-Gracias, y sinceramente ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de Clay? –Decía Kimiko con una mirada dudosa a Keiko.

-Bueno, que puedo decir, lo adoro, además no me explico el porque nadie se le propuso antes –Decía keiko muy feliz del hecho de estar con el joven tejano.

-Mejor no le digo el porque –Pensaba Kimiko mientras disimulaba una sonrisa para que keiko no la notara.

-Kimiko, ¿Y cuantos meses tiene? –Preguntaba Megan curiosamente

-En realidad creo que ya esta a punto de nacer, se ha estado moviendo mucho –Decía Kimiko mientras ponía una mano en su vientre.

-¿Entonces quienes van a ser los padrinos? –Preguntaba Keiko pensando que seria ella con Clay.

-Aun no lo se –Decía Kimiko muy felizmente ya que no solo tenia una vida por delante, sino que también una familia a punto de nacer.

Y mientras ellas hablaban muy felizmente, Omi hablaba con Raimundo muy tranquilos

-Sinceramente, Kimiko se ve muy hermosa –Decía Omi, mirando a su amiga

-Si, hice una muy buena elección al haberla escogido –Decía Raimundo muy contento –Y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de Megan?

-En realidad, es muy linda y agradable, no le veo la razón del porque tenia que tener un primo tan odioso –Decía Omi.

-Lo mismo pienso –Dijo Raimundo muy feliz por su amigo

Al final del día, los dos jóvenes se fueron a su luna de miel, muy felices de que todo haya dado resultado y de que nada interrumpió el mejor momento de sus vidas

Pero algo inquietaba a Kimiko, no se sentía muy bien desde el inicio de la boda y sentía que en cualquier momento podría tener a su hijo.

Raimundo noto que Kimiko se encontraba muy mareada e hizo que se apoyara en su hombro para que descansara mientras iban en el auto de los padres de Kimiko.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Pregunto Raimundo muy preocupado porque Kimiko estaba muy inquieta y muy pálida.

-Creo, creo que voy a… ¡Ay! –Comenzó a decir Kimiko pero los dolores que tenía eran muy fuertes como para dar explicaciones.

-Kim, resiste, no quiero perderte, no de nuevo –Decía Raimundo tomando la mano de Kimiko mientras ella comenzaba a llorar por cada contracción que tenia -¡Rápido llévanos al hospital mas cercano! –Le dijo al conductor el cual asintió con la cabeza y los llevo lo más rápido que se podía.

-Rai, ¿Dónde estas? –Preguntaba Kimiko ya que no veía y pensaba que estaba totalmente sola.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy. No te dejare en ningún momento –Le dijo Raimundo muy suavemente y la joven paraba de llorar e intentaba abrir los ojos para ver quien le decía esas palabras y vio a Raimundo quien la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos mientras acomodaba sus cabellos

Luego de llegar a un hospital, Raimundo espero alerta a lo que podrían decir y como saldría Kimiko de esta.

Omi, Clay, Keiko y Megan estaban junto con el esperando saber alguna noticia de la joven, estaban muy orgullosos de los dos jóvenes quienes ya tendrían una familia, pero también se preocupaban de que la joven saliera bien y que no le ocurra algo malo.

Pasaron los minutos e hicieron pasar a Raimundo a que viera a su esposa quien acababa de tener…

-¡Una Niña! –Decía Raimundo muy feliz por Kimiko y por el, ya no tendrían que saber mas incógnitas sobre que será o si estaba sana, Raimundo salio corriendo a la sala de espera y les contó todo a sus amigos quienes estaban muy felices por la joven

Luego volvió a entrar a ver a Kimiko quien estaba con la niña en sus brazos mientras ella dormía placenteramente.

-Kimi, ahora si nuestro deseo se ha hecho realidad –Decía Raimundo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa y miraba a su hija quien tenía los cabellos cafés y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre.

-Ya se me ocurrió un nombre –Decía Kimiko débil pero feliz.

-¿Cuál será? – dijo Raimundo sosteniendo a su hija

-Uno que me ha gustado desde hace tiempo, Madison –Dijo Kimiko mirando a Raimundo con mucha ternura

-Entonces así se llamara –Dijo Raimundo para devolverle la niña a Kimiko mientras se sentaba a un lado de la joven para acompañarla mientras a la joven le salían lágrimas de felicidad.

Los amigos de la pareja entraron a ver a la joven y a su hija y quedaron muy radiantes al ver a la niña que habían tenido. Y como antes, Megan volvió a preguntar quienes serian los padrinos, los dos jóvenes se miraron un momento y les dijeron que los cuatro lo serian (Para que no haya peleas).

Pasaron años y la pareja vivió muy calmadamente y Madison creció y fue al templo como lo hicieron sus padres, eran muy felices y nada ni nadie los molestó.

Pero ¿Qué misterios y sorpresas les esperaran a Kimiko y a Raimundo?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá


End file.
